Stuck in the Moment  New
by BriDally
Summary: Jane and Will meet again at Oxford, eleven years after returning from Wales. Will they overcome all their differences and all their problems and stay together forever? Summary Horrible! I am Sorry!  This fic is rewriting Stuck in the Moment!Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I was so tired, exhausted, could not stand this feeling. It was as if some part of my brain had been removed from my head, as if I had forgotten something important had happened, as if someone had stolen some memory of me.

Sometimes I dream of the sea crashing with large rocks, with high mountains singing a beautiful melody and an old man with white hair, tall and with a big nose.

- Jane, tells me how your week has been. Any progress? - Asked my psychologist, Anne.

- I honestly think that after the twenty-five sessions that I've had a little better. - I said - But I keep having the same strange dreams ever.

- Dear, these weird dreams that you are taking may have been something that has happened in your life long ago, or just your imagination. So I want to propose a new technique I learned, that I think will serve to find out if it's real or not.

- What?

- It is the technique of hypnosis. With it we can find in your mind even the most hidden memories you have. Of the most hidden memories to the most recent...

- YES! I want! - I yelled, not letting her finish speaking.

- Okay, so we will do in the next session. Timeout, Jane. See you next week, and come prepared psychologically for this.

- Ok! Thanks, have a nice day!

I left Annie´s room; she was a lady of fifty-four years. He had light blond hair with some white lint because of his age, was tall with blue eyes and brown skin. She looked little like a teacher I ever had in grade school, but that's beside the point.

Guys, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic! I am also VERY happy for the opinions you have given me, helping me to improve and rewrite history! I intend to post another chapter soon!  
>Thank you, Bri!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He had arrived there about three weeks in Oxford. He had no friends and needed to finish organizing my house and my life. Annie was given to me by my father, they were friends.

I decided to take my car and go to the mall to buy some furniture for my new apartment.

I stopped in the parking lot, grabbed my bag and out of the car. Never really liked going to the mall, preferred to stay home or go to the museum. But this was no exit.  
>After some time shopping, had had enough, I grabbed my things and headed to my car, which was nothing more.<p>

Jane just HAD done your shopping recently, and the she was very tired from a day of shopping, decided to return to his small apartment near the center of Oxford.

- Sorry! - I said.

I had bumped into a man, he was about my age. After paying a little more attention, I realized that I already knew this man from somewhere. The way he played his light brown hair and his blue eyes gray.

- OMG! Will Stanton! - I put my arms around his neck

-Jane Drew! - Will said, answering my strong embrace.

- Wow! There are some eleven years since the last time we met.

- Truth. And then, how are you?

- I'm fine and you?

- I am also well, now I'm giving in college teaching anthropology at Oxford. - He replied

- Oh, good! You always loved it, right? - Leaving no time for him to answer, I continued, I moved here last week. I'll do my final year of medicine here at Oxford College. Now we can always find us!

- Absolutely.

_**Thanks for**____**all the wonderful**____**reviews**____**you left**__**!**____**I love**____**you so much**__**!**__**  
><strong>____**  
><strong>__**Happy**____**Hunger Games**__**!**__****_

_''__May__the__odds__be__always__in your__favor!__'' __3_


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV:

First hypnosis:

I woke up very tired in the morning. I had a horrible nightmare, involving deaths, blood and darkness. But I had to lift myself out of bed, today was my first hypnosis session. I knew I could not remember everything from the first, but perhaps after a few other sessions I could remember.

I took a shower, put on my clothes, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my purse. Then I got in my car and headed to the clinic of Dr. Annie.

XXX

- Good morning, Beth! - I greeted the secretary

- Good morning! Come in Miss Drew, Dr. is already waiting for you in your room.

- Thank you.

I walked slowly to the room of Annie. I must confess it was with some fear and panic, I mean, a lot of fear and panic.

- Hi .. - I said when I entered the room.

- Hello, darling! Sit.

I went to the couch where Annie was pointing.

- Animated for hypnosis? - She asked me

- So so ... I'm a little afraid ...

- Do not worry Jane. Everything will look better when you remember. - She said,  
>with a short break - How about we start?<p>

- Ok

- Lie.

I lay down slowly on the couch.

- Now I want you to close your eyes. When I count three, your mind will be on my control.1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

Everything went black. There was nothing in my back, just the sharp voice of Annie.

- Imagine that your mind is a labyrinth, where you're stuck and need to leave.  
>A drawing of a big maze began to emerge in my head. I needed to find the exit.<p>

- Now, we divide this maze shares. Try to remember something or someone that you forgot, and it was very important to you.

Think Jane, think. My dreams came into my head, I remember the same old man with an enormous nose.

Me .. Mer ... Merry ... GREAT-UNCLE MERRY!


	4. Chapter 4

I gathered all my strength I could. I had to wake up. My screams mixed with my tears. My body was writhing on the couch.

- Jane! Wake up! Now! - Annie ordered.

Too hard, I could open my eyes. They burned like never before, my tears dried up after some time. My whole body trembled. I needed to go home. I needed to find out if Great-Uncle Merry was real or not real.

- Honey, are you okay? - She asked me

- Not much ...

- I think we should just continue on the next query. Go home and try to get some rest. I know how difficult it must be for you to discover something forgotten for years ...

- OK, Annie. See you next week. Thank you and goodbye. - I said desperately and exits.

XXX

I took the key of my apartment in my purse and I just opened the door.

I rushed and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number.

- Mother?

- Jane? Hi honey! How are things there?

- Well… mom, can I ask you some questions?

- Sure daughter! What is it?

I took a short break. I did not know how to tell her. And if she does not remember? If she thought I was crazy?

My voice trembled as the words left my mouth:

- Mom, do you remember Great-Uncle Merry?

_**Hey **__**guys! **__**I want to thank **__**you for every thing! **__**The beautiful **__**and wonderful**__**reviews**__**and the help**__**you**__**are giving me**__**!**_

_**Now that I've **__**passed **__**my exams**__**, I decided that**__**I will update**__**at least**__**once a week**__**!**_

_**LOVE **__**YOU**__**!**_

_****__** Kisses **__**Bri!**_


	5. Chapter 5

- Mom, do you remember the Great-Uncle Merry?

It took some time until my mother answer my question:

- Actually dear, yes. He was my uncle. - She said with a sad tone in his voice.

- Can you tell me a little about it? - I asked.

- He was a good man, Jane. He was tall, thin and had white hair. Mery was weird, he was never much to speak of his life. He was professor at Oxford, and loved traveled the world. He has led you and your brothers to Trewissick twice when you were younger, good times ... Merry died three years after the last time I went there in a car accident. After that we prefer not to mention it ...

- All right mother, thank you. - I said - I love you. I must go. Goodbye.

- Bye, Jane. I love you too.

I hung up the phone.

What was happening to me? What was happening with my thoughts, with my head? Was I going crazy?

Thoughts and thoughts ran in my head. I was extremely confused. Trewissick? I remembered it, but not significantly. The same images ever started to go in my mind, the sea crashing on the rocks, the water blue waves. Was it this? My dreams were derived from this trip? Great-Uncle Merry?

I went running to my computer will get. I would research more about the place that my mother had said that Mery had taken us. Each image of beach, waves, rocks ... passing, but I could remember the trip and dimly Mery.

xxx

Hello everybody! Thanks for all the reviews, they rejoice my heart!  
>If there are many errors in the text, it is because I'm dying of sleep and I had to write very fast! Today I will present, in my drama class, a scene from The Hunger Games (The Rue's Death), OMG I'm so excited! I will be Katniss Everdeen!<p>

Whatever!  
>Love you! Kisses Bri!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I got my boarding pass in my purse, and handed it to the flight attendant. In ten minutes my plane was going to Trewissick, there I will find my two brothers, Simon and Barnabas Drew.

Even Barney Simon and the not remember anything; I'd rather from this trip with them, than alone. They decided go to Triassic with me when my mother told them what we had talked on the phone. The boys had gone the day before me.

Simon became a successful lawyer, he had a girlfriend (even though I really do not like this woman), but he took three days off to go to Trewissick with me.

Since Barney was the opposite of me and Simon, he loved to paint and draw (like mom), now he just move to an arts college in London.

The plane took off. Just missing another two hours, for I can feel the sea breeze on my face again and put my thoughts in the right place. I picked up a book and started read.

XXX

- Barney! Simon! - I exclaimed, throwing my arms around their necks.

- Jane! - They said.

My heart was beating strongly; I have not seen then for about four months, I was missing then! They were in the port of exit from the airport, they seemed louder. And Barney's hair more blonde.

- How are you? -I asked

- I'm fine. - Barney said

- I also ... - Simon said, but I knew his life was a little more tiring than Barney. Simon worked hard. - And you Jane? We were worried about you!

- Yeah! The mama told us that you told her in that phone call and in the Christmas. - Barney said

- We also have strange dreams Jane, but do not take so seriously as you! Stop being a child! - Said Simom

- So what are you doing here! - I asked him very angry.

- We want to relax, Jane! That's it! - Said Simom

- I want to find exactly what you want to Jane! - Exclaimed Barney

- Shut up, Barnabas! - Said Simom

- Well done! - I talked and laughed.

Hey guys! How are you! I am really sorry for the delayed update: (

I loved the reviews! THANK YOU! I Love you!

Kisses Bri!


	7. Chapter 7

After exiting the airport, we went to the hotel and went to the beach. At night Simon, me and Barney decided to explore a forest (I know, go to the forest at night is an idiot thing, but it stay so prettiest at night).

I took my backpack and put it in my back. Inside the backpack had: a bottle with water, a kit with medicines, a compass, some food, a lantern and a cloak.

I met Simon and Barney in front of the hotel.

- Hey! – said

- Hi, Jane! - Barney reply.

- Jane, you just have ridiculous ideas. - complained Simon.

- If you don´t want to go. Don´t go. - I said

- I need go.

- Ok.

Then we took the rented car and followed our way into the forest.

- The idea was yours, Jane. You go first. - said Simon

- No problem. You really are not brave. - I told him, sarcastically.

Arriving inside the forest, I could see the big trees with the black trunks shinning with the light of the lantern. I heard some strange sounds. The cold wind beating in my face, made me stop. I was scared to entering in the forest. But some kind of a strange force made me enter inside the terrible place.

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delayed update. It is because I am writing a book (a really book) with my friend! Wish me luck! **_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I loved then!**_

_** Love you! Kisses Bri! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Flashback**_

The cool air hit my face. The cold waves of the sea wet my bare feet. A chill went down my spine. That woke some place lost memories from my mind.

Barney and Simon had gone to lunch, it had been awhile.

- Hi - said a man with more or less my age, being at my side.

- Hi .. I know you from somewhere? - I asked, looking at his black eyes, and hair.

- Not that I know. I'm Joshua Loyew, pleasure.

- Nice, I'm Jane Drew. - I shook his hand with an expression of distrust.

- You're not from here, right? - He asked

- No, I'm from London.

- I figured. I had never seen you here.

- I just came here when I was younger. - I said

- Did you came with someone?

- Yep, with my brothers and my ... Great Uncle.

- Oh ...

- Uhm ... Joshua, now I need to go find my brothers. It was a pleasure to meet you. - I said in some kind of an excuse to leave.

- Also, Jane. Goodbye.

- Bye.

I walked as fast as I could to the hotel where I was staying. He was a very strange man, wanted to know everything about my life. It was not normal.

XXX

_**Hey guys! I am really sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for the reviews. I had some problems (travels and school tests), so I couldn't write fast the new chapter.**_

_**LOVE YOU! KISSES BRI! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**End of the Flashback (real time):**_

- Jane, I´m going back to the hotel, ok? - Simon said

-Me too ... - Barney whispered frightened

"Damn" - I thought.

- Go back with the car, after I will call a taxi, ok? - I said.

- Alright Jane, but I want that you come back to the hotel, at most, in two hours. - Simon ordered with a worried tone in his voice. He could not take care of my life anymore.

- Ok. - I nodded and smiled.

After they have gone, I gathered courage as much as possible, and continued to enter the forest. Suddenly I passed in front of large tree, which arrested in one of its branches, had something that looked like gold.

- "Power of Greenwitch, lost beneath the sea." - I read the words written in gold. I was pretty sure I had read it at least once in my life.

- "Power of Greenwitch, lost beneath the sea." - I read it again, trying to figure out what it was.

I began to feel a strong headache, as if they were piercing my skull with thousands of knives. My vision was getting darker, and I increasingly dizzy. I felt the flashlight fall from my hand, like the gold object.

I fainted in the middle of the forest.

Hey guys! What´s up?! Missed you! So, this is the chapter! What do you think about Jane remember everything in the next chapter? Please, answer! I hope you like!

Kisses Bri!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with the sun beating strongly in my closed eyes. I was feeling a horrible. My body ached, I was nauseous, was with a headache and really dizzy. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was not at the hotel and not anywhere that I knew. It was a small room, beige, with a bed, a table and a glass window. I got out of bed slowly, because I was still dizzy, and I stepped on the floor.

- Good morning Jane. Are you feeling better? - Joshua asked opening the door.

- What am I doing here? - I asked

- I was driving by near the forest when I heard a scream and went to see what it was. As I do not know where you were staying and didn't have your brother's phone, I brought you to my house. I could not leave you there.

"My God!" - I thought. All that had happened was true, that was not a dream.

I blanched. As if lightning had fallen on my head I could remember everything that life had hidden from me for so long. Quick flashes of images ran through my head, Will, Great Uncle Marry, Bran and everything that had happened in my childhood. I remembered about the magic and darkness, and that Will and Great Uncle Merry were Old Ones and had erased all our memories (which made me more stressed and angry).

I began to tremble and, without thinking, I grabbed my things that were on the headboard beside me.

- Thanks Joshua! But now I must go! - I exclaimed, hastily.

- Do not want to eat or drink anything? - He asked.

- No. .. but would be nice if you let me in my hotel ... I need to get there ASAP.

- Ok. Follow me. - Joshua said when he saw my physical and psychological state.

I followed him, almost running, to his car, a model not very big. We entered, closed the door and put the seatbelt. Along the way I was giving information on how to get to my hotel, for Joshua, but, even, I could not stop thinking about the memories that had returned my head.

When Joshua stopped his car in front of the hotel entrance, I started forcing my eyes to see who were the three male figures standing at the desk talking to a man who appeared to be a cop. The first I recognized as Barney, the second as Simon and third as…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Hey guys! I missed you so much! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me really happy **** ! I hope that you like the chapter! Thank you for everything! Kisses, with love, Bri! **


	11. Chapter 11

The third was Will Stanton.

I, hurriedly, said goodbye to Joshua, took my bag and my coat and exits inside the car. I walked, or rather, almost running in the direction my brothers and Will.

"Hi "- I greeted the three, roughly.

"Everyone was so worried with you! Where you were, Jane?"- said Simon, with a worried look.

"I am fine, Simon. Now leave me alone!" - I told him.

I was confused with my thoughts and my feelings. I had no idea about what the Hell I would tell to Simon and Barney. I was very angry with Will, because was his fault that I have lost all my memories.

"Jane, I need to talk to you in private." - said Will.

I pulled him away from Simon and Barney, leaving them without understanding anything. Will and I went to a place where no one could see us or hear us.

"Will Stanton, explain to me exactly what is happening." - I said in a tone of order

"Jane, before you will have to explain to me what you can remember."

I started thinking, I could remember everything completely! I wanted to know what was happening! Why I was remembering everything!

"Will, I remember everything, every detail. What I used to dream, is now reality!" - I exclaimed.

"Jane, the last time all the six of the circle destroyed the darkness, Marriman (your Great Uncle Marry) chose to erase the memory of all of you, because he thought it would be too dangerous to you remember!"

"But why you didn't stop him, you also have powers!" - I screamed

"As much as I wanted to, I could not. Marriman was right." - He told me

My face turned to anger and I began to walk away, but when I was leaving, Will held my hand, firmly, and said:

"Jane, please listen to me. Nobody will take anything from you ever again!" - He seemed really sincere.

Suddenly I felt a hand resting on my shoulder when I turned I saw ... Great Uncle Marry.

_**Hey people! What's up? Thanks for the reviews! And one warning: I want write faster the chapters right now, so always that is possible take a look! I hope that you like! Kisses with love, Bri!**_


	12. Chapter 12

My face was pale. My heart was beating fast. I hadn't any idea about what to do in that moment. I was scared.

Uncle Marry took off his arm from my shoulder and looked in my eyes:

"Hallo, Jane. "

"Hi." – I said perplexed.

"Jane, please, doesn't be scared. I will not do anything that can hurt you, I swear. "– Marry spoke, trying to comfort me.

"UMM… I gotta go, sorry."- I whispered, and tried to go away, but Will was faster and hold my hand.

"Please, Jane. Stay. We need you."- he asked.

"You have five minutes to explain to me what is happing here."- I said crossing my arms.

"The Dark is trying to attack one more time. And in this dark times we will need to unite all the power we can. And we need you to help us to fight against the Dark."- explained Uncle Marry.

I thought for a while, I was trying to understand what they wanted from me:

"And how can I help you, if I don't have any magic?"

"That's the matter! You do! "- Will said loud.

"What?!"

"Jane, when you ware in the forest and found the gift that you gave to the Greenwich, and touched it, received all the Greenwich powers."- Marry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hey! I wanna say a THOUSAND apologies! I am really REALLY sorry! I have been late to post because I (IDIOT,kkkkkkkkkk) broke my computer! Now it is fixed and I PROMISE to post the chapters as faster as I can! This chapter isn't too big, so sorry, again! But please don't leave me! Love all of you! Thanks! **_

_**Kisses Bri! :)**_


End file.
